Tears from Above
by The Origami Child
Summary: Fate brought them together, but will fate tear them apart or tie them together tighter? An Eli and Clare story.


He ran towards me with tears running down his face. His salty tears mixed with the rain falling down. He caught up to me.

"I finally found you! Your leaving just like that? Why did you leave me?" he said as he caught his breath. I put my arm around him and hugged him. I knew that even this simple act of kindness would hurt him.

"Eli, it's not you, I just have to disappear for a while. I need to go and think things over." I said while I moved away from him. While I started to move away he gripped my hand as if that was the only thing he could do.

"Clare you don't have to, and if you do we could disappear together." As he said this, his hand started to play with the ring he gave me. "We promised that we would do everything together." I put my hand around his and gently pulled his hand away from mine. He looked up with a sadness only seen in movies.

"I have to do this alone. It is my fault alone," I said this with a tear running down my face.

"What part of together do you not understand Clare! I love you! You can't just, not now, not ever!" As Eli said this he put his warm hand on my cold face. The only thing colder than my face was my heart. This was my choice and I had to live with it. Not him he has other things to do. He has a life to live. He put his other hand on my face as if to try and make me change my mind. "Please, just tell me what to do and I will do it!"

I looked up at the monochomatic cloud that hung over us. I started to wonder what I could do. But after what I did, I didn't belong anywhere. I knew that. I shook my head free of his hands as if to tell him that I couldn't change. I had to leave that very night before something happened. Slowly the memories of that very day started to replay in my mind. Jenna asking me to babysit, a car that took a life away, and the sadness that seemed to infect my very being.

It was a normal day at Degrassi when Jenna came to ask a favor. She needed me to babysit her daughter as KC and her went to an event. I agreed, looking back at it now I screamed at my past self for agreeing. I went to meet Jenna and KC at their house. I remember how Jenna kissed her child goodbye, not knowing that it would be that last time that she would do. Then KC would do like wise. I saw my foolish self waving good bye to them as they went out of the door. I recall how the baby liked to walk around the room and dance to Disney. I noticed that there was a park by the house. I picked up the baby and went to the park with the child. The child danced with the strange wind that blew through my hair.

"Clare!" Eli's voice brought me back to the real world. "Clare, come on we can explain it to Jenna and KC."

I paused and thought back to my memory. I dived back in again. When the child danced with the wind I went to go get my camera. When I looked out the child was gone. I looked everywhere and chanted the name over and over again. I looked everywhere. Then I saw a scream and a faint door slamming. I looked towards that direction and saw a car speed off in the distance. There was not license plate, there was no hope of tracing. I went to call Jenna and tell her the news. I hoped that this was just an awful dream. I heard crying on the phone after what I told her. I dropped my phone and ran. I didn't know where I just ran.

"Clare, Eli wait up!" We both turned toward the sound. It was Adam. He ran towards to me. "They found Jenna and KC's child!"

"That's impossible! There was no license plate number! How did they find out?" I clutched Eli's hand who responded with a tight squeeze.

"As soon as you told Clare word spread and soon the whole police force started to try and find the child. They found the child in the black van. The police got a call from a stranger about hearing a child cry and scream. From there they traced the call and there was a police car there, so the kidnappers were caught immediately." Adam kept panting as he said this.

"Why didn't they tell me? Why was I left out of the loop?" I asked. I knew this was too good to be true.

"You left your phone in the park." Adam said as he started to catch his breath. "As soon as I found out I tried to find Eli, because he always knows where you are. Whether you know it or not, he always knows where you are." As he said that he looked at Eli, who looked up.

"I guess that God that you keep talking about really is real. Or was real this time." He said as he looked at my cross on my neck.


End file.
